Another Again
by kluvssamcedes
Summary: One-shot loosely based off of John Legend's "Another Again"


**A/N: Hi. This is a one-shot kind of based off of John Legend's "Another Again". I would recommend listening to it first or while you read idk Its your life. I don't know what I'm saying because it 2am so onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. And I'm okay with that. Oh and I don't own John Legend's "Another Again"**

* * *

_So we did it again_  
_ Knowing we should quit it, but we simply won't admit it again_  
_ Oh it feels good, it's so good, but I won't do it again_

"Sam.."

Her small figure was pressed up against the wall as the tall dirty blonde thrust against her.

"Mercedes.." His sage eyes darkening as he drank her up. She had worn a red tank top and black leggings. He could already feel the heat from her pussy and he groaned as he felt himself began to harden.

In a futile attempt to try escaping his embrace, she pushed up against him with her tiny hands pushing against his chest, that was now bare of any clothing.

"Sam" It was something about the way she said. It always worked. She glanced up at him to find him already staring right at her. Her sultry brown eyes locked with his and for a minute the only sound heard were their unified hearts beating.

"We cant-" she had started. Sam who had had enough stalling taking her hand in his he kissed their joined hands. Feeling her relax he leaned down resting his forehead on hers. Their lips only inches away he smiled, not surprised,when he felt hers suddenly on his. And soon her hands were in his hair pulling and tugging. She knew it drove him crazy. His hands slid up and down the sides of her body wandering to her ass. As the air thickened they were lost in their battle for dominance.

Her legs wrap around his waist as he picks her up not ever breaking contact. His knees nearly buckle as Mercedes starts peppering kisses all over his chest and up his neck.

"Mercy" he moaned biting his lip. This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

_It's so dramatic again  
After we go at it, we get mad then we go at it again  
Oh I love it, then I hate it, she's my favorite again  
I'm wasting time_

"Who is this?!" Sam asked. He seemed annoyed as he looked at her phone. They were laying on Sams bed when he started at it. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she scooted closer to him trying to see what was getting him upset.

"You can do you much better than some white unemployed dude from your old Glee club" Sam read aloud. "I know a guy just as cute as him and he's sweet. He'd be much better for you. I could hook you two up if you want." Mercedes tried to reach for the phone but her short arms did nothing for her.

Sam ,who had stopped reading, had a stone look on his face. "You said okay" hurt seeped in his voice.

"Look Sam I didn't say 'okay' I just said 'k...' there is a difference" she grabbed her phone from him as turned away from her.

"I can't believe you're acting like this " she said getting up from the bed to find her clothes. "Besides it's not like we are together anyway" she muttered.

"We aren't together!" he laughed "What do you call this then" He sat up waiting for her response. Watching as she shuffled around the room she ignored him as she put on the rest of her clothes.

"Mercy don't ignore me"

She cut her eyes at him and she walked over to him. "Samuel I am a grown ass woman! You don't control me. I can take care of myself." With a flip of her hair she stormed out of his room. "Go ahead and go. Go ahead and fuck all of New York! See what I care!" he yelled after her. The front door slammed and he broke down.

* * *

_I can't help it she's so fine_  
_ Oh I like her style_  
_ And I love the way she talks and I smile_  
_ As much as we may try_  
_ Can't quite see eye to eye_  
_ So in the meantime, I guess we say bye-bye_

_(And again and again and again)  
Oh, and then, we do it again  
We do it again and we do it again  
Oh, and then, we do it again  
We want it again, and we want it again_

"I just fucking love her man" he sighed into the phone. He had called Blaine after Mercedes had left and told him everything. It was routine for him. They always had these little fights that always seemed to spiral into something huge. And as his best friend Blaine was the first to hear about it.

On the other line Blaine just shook his head and let out a chuckle as he put Sam on mute. Kurt who was sitting right next to him was on the phone as well. With none other than Mercedes. Looking over at Kurt they exchanged a knowing look. He just hoped that soon samcedes would soon sort out their issues.

* * *

_So it's over, but I told her to come over again  
I'm wasting time  
But she's always on my mind  
I can't let her go  
Oh, she's not the best, but she's all that I know  
As much as we may try  
Can't quite see eye to eye  
So in the meantime I guess we say bye-bye_

Sam stood at the bar of the small kitchen pouring himself some Lucky Charms when she came out. Being in a cramped apartment with Mercedes, Santana, Rachel ,Blaine and Kurt was very tight and most of them went out early on the week-ends to avoid staying in the cramped space. Sam usually took this to his advantage and he caught up on his favorite shows or maybe drew a few sketches. Mercedes had come out in an oversized Captain America t-shirt that looked like it belonged to him. Her hair was messily thrown in a bun but she had still managed to make it look sexy. Averting his eyes he nawed on his bottom lip and poured some milk into his cereal.

"Good Mornin' " he said with a little bit of his southern drawl in his voice.

"Good Morning yourself. There is nothing good about mornings" she said pouting as she walked over to the pantry.

"Poor baby" he said patting her on the head and heading over to the couch with his bowl to catch something good on T.V.. As he flipped through the channels he heard muttering something about tasting the rainbow.

"Do you know who took the Lucky Charms?" she asked

"Yeah I got the last of it" he said looking over at her as he stuffed a spoonful in his mouth.

"You suck." He thought she had gone back to her room for good when he saw her retreat back to the door. But a few minutes later, walking over to the couch she sat beside him with a spoon and blanket in hand and proceeded to take some cereal from his bowl. He looked at her in mock astonishment.

"You'll live" she laughed. Getting more comfortable tucking her legs under her she asked "What are you watching?"

When Mercedes had left he had finally found a movie special. "Avatar" . When the commercial ended and she saw the blue creatures on the screen she chuckled.

"Isn't it too early in the day for you to be watching this?"

"There is always time _Yawne_."

Not saying another word she just took another spoonful of cereal and looked at the screen. She turned back to get another spoonful and let her eyes wander over to the blonde next to her. His hair had the" bedhead" look. She smiled as she saw some tufts of it sticking up. Then she took time to note his kissable cherry red lips and she skimmed over his bare chest and his six pack. Biting her lip she thought "Rude". Looking back up at his face he was still oblivious to her staring as he watched the screen intently. She had missed this. She had missed him. Even with all his corny jokes and silly impressions he had managed to make her feel more loved than anyone had in a long time. But he also managed to hurt her more as well. She moved back and brought her legs up and rested her chin on he knees.

"You okay?" Sam shifted his eyes to Mercedes as she sighed. "I could put on something else"

"I'm fine. I like this movie." she forced a smile as she tried to not to show what was truly bothering her.

At this point Sam knew something was up. "Mercy"

"It's nothing okay. I'm just a little tired. That's all" she said trying to convince him. He didn't say anything but he knew she was lying. And she knew it too.

Hesitantly he put an arm around shoulder bringing her closer. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"That's what you tell me." She said letting her head lay on his chest.

"It's true"

"Let's watch the movie."

"Ok."

* * *

_So I've got a new friend_  
_ I wish I could forget you_  
_ But I miss you, wanna kiss you again_  
_ She's like you, but she's not you, gotta find you again_

At the opening of "Funny Girl" all of Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Mercedes at the entrance of the theatre. They wait on Sam to arrive so they could all sit together. He wasn't ready which was strange because if Kurt was ready before you then something was wrong. Santana and Mercedes were talking when they were suddenly interrupted by Kurts screeching. As Mercedes turned to see what poor soul he was yelling at all she saw was Sam. Standing there he had thrown his silver suit jacket thrown over his a white dress shirt and gray slacks to match ,he looked like walking sex.

"Save that for the bedroom" Santana said startling Mercedes from her trance. Mercedes turned to look at Santana in disbelief.

"Don't act all shocked. I have heard you guys more than once . All I can say is wanky."

"Well we aren't together" Mercedes said quickly.

"I don't know why the hell not- Girl don't look now but chick is on Troutys arm at 6 o'clock"

Slowly turning her head she finally saw the girl and instantly regretted it. The girl was all smiles with curly shoulder length brown hair. Her caramel skin was flattered with a red off the shoulder dress. She didn't look any taller than Mercedes. And as hard as she tried Mercedes couldn't find a way to hate her.

"It's a good thing you guys aren't together huh?" said Santana.

"Everyone always says that. You, Kurt, Blaine. It's like I can't have anyone besides Sam."

"Chica, you can have anyone you want with your sexy self." She smiled as she looked down at the shorter woman. Mercedes had worn a fuchsia wrap dress with a sweet heart neckline. Around her neck was a lone pearl necklace and in her ear she wore crystal studs. Her hair fell in waves that framed her face and in her black peep-toe heels she looked as if she could start a sex riot.

" Thanks San. I'm glad you understand but I need those two to get it" Mercedes said eyeing Kurt and Blaine as they were being introduced to Sam's date.

"Hon you don't need to prove anything"

"Oh but I do" She smiled and down at her phone as it rang. Excusing herself to go answer it, Mercedes headed away from the group.

Santana had decided to go ahead and acquaint herself with Sam's date. She noticed Sam looked distracted and she already knew he was looking for Mercedes. Talking with Maria, the young lady Sam had brought, was nice but she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl. Suddenly she sees Mercedes come into view with a tall man with light brown hair. He's wearing a black button up with some dark washed jeans and some black dress shoes.

Santana inwardly rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_ So we remember again_  
_ The middle of December and I took you out to dinner again_  
_ Oh I love her, it's not over, just another again_

_ (And again and again and again)_  
_ Oh, it's another again-_  
_I love her, it's another again... _

"So I see you brought a date" Sam was sitting beside Mercedes in the theatre.

"So did you" Mercedes said softly. They both met each others dates and to say it was awkward was an understatement.

"So is he the guy your friend text you about" he whispered.

"If you must know...Yes he is." she turned to him. "Now if you're done I'm trying to watch the play."

They really tried to converse with their dates but they couldn't keep up the façade and in the middle of intermission Sam and Mercedes had found themselves in their own little world. Their dates saw what the couple couldn't see themselves and soon Maria and Justin, Mercedes date, gave them space and started talking with one another.

At the end of the play they had wandered out of the theatre into the bustling night of New York City. They sat on a bench discussing how their dates went. Wrapping Sam's jacket tighter around her she said, "Some dates we are".Sam chuckled tucking a curl behind her ear. She sighed. " Why does this always happen to us?"

For a minute Sam just looked out and watched the city go by pondering the question in his mind. Bring her closer to him he caressed her cheek with his hand running his thumb across the other. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Then her nose, which made her giggle, her cheeks then finally her lips. The kiss wasn't as passionate as the ones they usually shared but it was one that carried out unspoken promises. He held her in his arms relishing this moment.

Answering her question from earlier he softly said,"I don't know Yawne." Sam looked down at their interlaced fingers and squeezed her hand. He smiled sadly.

"I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I blame lack of sleep.**

**I know I'm not good at smut so that was as good as it was gonna get. **

**IM SO FRICKIN EXCITED THO **

**MY SAMCEDES DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE. I would like to thank God personally. He knows what's up.;)**

_**And if you didn't know:"Yawne"= my love. And now you know. Fun Fact. I need sleep.**_

**Okay anyways Thanks for reading and as always leave a review.**

**What did you think? **

**Do you like the song btw?**

**- Kenya XD**


End file.
